1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system and its processing method. More particularly, the present invention relates to an image processing system, which is applied with a real-time messaging video communication system, and a processing method thereof.
2. Related Art
With the development of electronic industry and the advance of internet technique, transmitting messages through internet is fairly efficient, accurate and convenient nowadays. In addition, because it is not restricted by time and region, real-time messaging communication systems gradually surpass other communication means and become the most important modern communication tool.
The early real-time communication usually transmitted text messages only. In fact, sometimes it is quite hard to express feelings or emotions through vocabularies. Therefore, a real-time messaging communication system with a visual communication function is recently invented so that users can see each other on monitors during the real-time communication. Although users can see each other by such a visual communication function, the previous communication systems usually cannot provide clear images under the limitations of camera and internet bandwidth. Thus, the users have to endure the blurred images during real-time communication.
Consequently, it is desirable to provide an image processing system and its processing method that can display clear images without upgrading cameras and internet bandwidths when the real-time messaging video communication system starts the real-time communication, thereby improving the practicability of the real-time messaging video communication system.